Dinnertime
by CatastrophicMeltdown
Summary: *ItaGer* Kinkmeme de-anon. Germany gets a little distracted at the dinner table. He distracts Italy, and there may be pasta involved... slightly.


**AN:** Kinkmeme de-anon. Prompt: _Germany/Italy or Spain/Romano-Riding at the Dinner Table.  
>I would like to see either of these pairings, in either topping order, with dinner getting interrupted for sexytimes and it ends with riding. At the table. Perhaps with pasta involved.<em>

If you didn't know before, you know now. I am _shameless._

Hope you enjoy. ;)

* * *

><p>Germany breathed in deeply as he stepped in the door and removed his jacket. It had been a long day of impossible amounts of paperwork and unreasonable demands, and all he wanted was a good meal and some much-needed relaxation.<p>

Following his nose he headed toward the kitchen, hearing his stomach growl at the delicious smell of pasta. He'd been forced to skip lunch to finish all of his work, and was ravenous. He walked into the kitchen, and found Italy filling two plates with pasta and the table already set. He smiled a little and sat down, digging in when Feliciano placed the food in front of him.

After a quick kiss on the cheek Feli sat down in his own seat. It was quiet for a few minutes as they focused on eating. Or rather, as Italy focused on watching Germany put away his food at a speed rivaling America. Eyes wide, he asked, "Did you skip lunch _again_, Ludwig?"

Germany nodded and swallowed before saying, "Ja. I had too much to do and not enough time." He shrugged as he took a sip of his beer. "Think nothing of it."

Feliciano frowned slightly. "That's the third time this week, Ludwig. They are working you too hard. You need to eat and relax! Maybe they should start having siestas there..."

Ludwig chuckled and took another sip of his beer. "I don't think they'll start letting us have siestas at the workplace; there is far too much that needs to be done! But you're right. Work _has_ been very stressful lately."

Feliciano jabbed his pasta-filled fork in Ludwig's direction. "Stop working yourself so hard. You would have much less work to do if you learned how to say no or run away like me."

Feliciano slurped his pasta, mouth closing around and sucking the pasta off the fork. Ludwig watched avidly as the man somehow managed to look sexy eating _pasta_. Or maybe it was because he was just too strung out and stressed, and had been too tired to get any in a week. Either way, he was getting hard. Very, very hard.

He stood up and rounded the table, pushing Italy's half-eaten plate of pasta away. "Ve, what are you doing, Ludwig?"

He sat on the table, legs on either side of Italy's as he leaned forward slightly. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?"

Italy looked up at him, his confusion evident. "Huh? But I'm only eating pasta. I'm not doing or wearing anything different..."

Ludwig shrugged and shifted forward so that he was straddling Feliciano's hips. He lapped at Feli's neck, slowly working his way up to his lips. "Doesn't matter. You're still sexy," he said, taking his lips in a heated kiss.

Feliciano groaned and opened his mouth, and Ludwig eagerly pressed forward, rocking his hips slightly as he mapped out Feliciano's mouth with his tongue. Feliciano griped his hips and bucked up, grinding their erections together and causing both men to moan into each others mouth. They broke away to catch their breath, a thin thread of saliva connecting their mouths.

Ludwig leaned forward and attacked Feliciano's neck again, licking and sucking a large mark on the sensitive skin. Feli's head fell back as his eyes closed, his dick getting harder at the sensations.

"A-ah, what brought this on?"

Ludwig quickly unbuttoned and pushed off Feliciano's shirt, moving down his chest. "I don't really know. I also don't care," he said, and took one of Feli's nipples in his mouth as he palmed the man's growing erection.

Feliciano growled and bucked, trying to get _more_. Ludwig teasingly pulled his hand back, and Feliciano retaliated by swiftly unzipping his lover's pants and gripping his dripping erection. He slowly ran his hand up and down his length, turning Ludwig to putty in his hands. Using his other hand he guided Ludwig forward, pulling out his own cock and shifting them so that he could wrap his hand around both of them.

Ludwig's rhythm became frantic, but just as he was about to release Feliciano clamped his fingers around the base, cruelly stopping his orgasm.

He panted and laid his head on Feli's shoulder. "Why didn't you let me come?"

Feli removed Ludwig's shirt and said, "I want to be inside you when you come," before he shimmied halfway out of his pants, letting them pool around his knees.

Ludwig groaned, watching as more pre-cum leaked out of his head. He rubbed his length against Feliciano's bare torso. "Please, I want to feel you."

Feliciano shuddered, but pushed him away. "Lube. I'm not taking you dry."

Ludwig stood up, his leaking cock proudly on display. "Where?"

"I haven't put everything away yet, so there should be a bottle in the end table next to the couch." Ludwig quickly found the bottle and returned, returning to his place straddling Feliciano's lap. He reached for the lube but Ludwig held it out of his reach. "Nein. Watch me."

He squirted some onto his hand, reaching back and circling his hole before pushing a finger in. Italy watched as he worked himself open, getting harder by the second. Germany twisted his fingers and groaned in pleasure as he hit his prostate. He worked his fingers faster, his other hand grabbing Italy's curl and pulling. Feliciano moaned but pulled back, pulling Ludwig's hand out of his hole and putting lube on himself before moving him over his erection.

Ludwig quickly slid down, and his head rolled back as he was filled with Feliciano's cock. He sat for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of being filled again. It had been too long since he had last done this.

He slowly started rocking up and down, picking up speed as he got used to it. Feli made marks of his own as he sped up, moving up and down his chest and neck and playing with all his sensitive spots. Ludwig changed his angle and moaned obscenely as his prostate was hit dead on. Italy moaned and bucked again, feeling his control weaken as his walls tightened around him.

He reached around and ran his hands over Ludwig's ass. Germany opened lust-glazed eyes and licked his lips, and his control snapped. He gripped Ludwig's hips tightly and thrust up into him. Ludwig cried out and arched his back as his prostate was hit again and again as Feliciano kept thrusting into him.

"A-ah, Feli... I'm gonna cum..."

His rhythm only went faster as he whispered into Ludwig's ear, "Come for me, amore. I want to see you come."

He snapped his hips forward once more, and Ludwig screamed as he went over the edge. Semen covered their bare chests as his rhythm faltered, and two thrusts later Feli followed him over the edge.

For a few minutes they remained like that, catching their breaths. Eventually they drew back, and Ludwig noticed a few drops of cum on Feliciano's chin. He leaned forward and licked them off. He pecked Feliciano's lips before continuing downwards, licking the cum off of his chest as well.

He half-sighed and half-groaned as he rolled his hips, and Ludwig could feel his reawakening erection. "Mm, Ludwig. Unless you're planning on staying up all night, I suggest you stop."

He shrugged and smirked. "I'm off tomorrow."

Italy's smile was absolutely predatory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>Hope you guys liked it! Reviews make me a very happy author. 8D


End file.
